


A Thorough Lesson On The Male Body

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Education, Student!Phil, Teacher!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Dan Howell -- Phil’s substitute sex ed teacher -- is very good looking and, luckily for Phil, very into hands-on teaching methods.





	A Thorough Lesson On The Male Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaymeeallen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymeeallen13/gifts).



> I’m not very familiar with how schools in the UK work and this plot isn’t possible the way schools work here in the US, so consider this an AU wherein:  
> schools are nothing like either country! XD  
> there’s a detailed Health & The Human Body class during the last year of compulsory education  
> the sex ed unit of that class is taught by a specialized instructor separate from the main class  
> Phil turns 18 halfway through that last school year  
> there aren’t any laws forbidding teachers & students having relations as long as the student is of age, but it’s still scandalous and against school rules and could get you fired.
> 
> Also, in this fic Dan is his current age in real life (27).
> 
> There’s a lot about this story that’s probably problematic - gender is dealt with as a more clear-cut binary, for example, which may offend some. But it’s a teacher kink sex fantasy, nothing more, so a lot of the fic outside of the actual sex is REALLY super simplified.
> 
> Now that the stage is set, enjoy!

Phil Lester was starting to feel very uncool. Having always been rather nervous about sex, he was still a virgin at 18 unlike several of his friends. Not  _ all _ of his friends, mind, but he was the last of his friends who  _ wanted _ to get laid who hadn’t been yet.

 

“I’ve heard some folks talking,” Chris - proud bisexual multi-time non-virgin at this point - told him one unseasonably chilly Monday morning as they opened their lockers. “Apparently the health teacher who’s come in for the sex ed unit is  _ incredibly _ hot.”

 

“What’s it to me if she is?” Phil asked.

 

“Not a she, mate!” Chris gave Phil a nudge, as if to say  _ this one’s all yours. _ “And on top of it, he’s apparently not keeping it a secret that he’s gay.” Having retrieved his books for the next few classes, he closed his locker with a bit of a flourish and a smirk.

 

“You should have led with that!” Phil chuckled, closing his own locker and heading towards the classrooms with Chris. “What kind of hot are we talking here?”

 

“I haven’t seen him yet, sadly. But I have health right after lunch, so I’ll report back. From what I hear though? He’s like,  _ pretty. _ ”

 

“Pretty’s good,” Phil said. “I like pretty.” Phil cleared his throat, putting on a confident, masculine face. “I wonder if he’s more submissive then? Like I’d prefer a more dominant guy, but… y’know. Pretty guys are more sub sometimes.”

 

Chris shrugged. “I dunno why you’re judging a guy we’ve not even seen or talked to yet. Guess you’ll have the opportunity to find out at the end of the day when you meet him, yeah?”

 

“Right, because it’s polite to ask a teacher if he’s a dom or a sub!” Phil said with a laugh, playfully hitting Chris’ shoulder.

 

The bell rang and they headed to their classes, but Phil kept inventing faces for this new sex ed teacher to have. What did ‘pretty’ mean exactly?

 

***

 

_ Oh. _

 

So  _ that _ was what ‘pretty’ meant.

 

Standing at the front of his Health and the Human Body classroom was the healthiest human body Philip Lester had ever seen. He hesitated slightly as he stepped through the door, wondering if he dare taint the room with his filthy mortal presence.

 

The students, Phil included, all sat in their unassigned-but-usual seats. Phil’s eyes took in the sight of the man at the front of the classroom -- all six-foot-three of him. He had gently curling brown hair whose ends caught the light from the window. His alert, curious eyes were an enchanting, shining dark brown to match. His dimples popped as he greeted each student with a smile. He wore a standard work-appropriate white button-down shirt, and nicely pressed trousers. No tie, though, and the shirt wasn’t buttoned clear to the collar. He was only as formal as he needed to be. His posture was relaxed, quite the contrast to Phil’s nervous stiffness.

 

This was a well fit man. Phil’s eyes blurred he left them open so long.

 

He was so totally fucked.

 

He re-learned how to breathe and let his eyes refocus. The teacher’s name was already written on the board from earlier in the day -- Mr. Howell, it said -- but it had one single solitary line striking it out. “DAN” was written underneath, with two underlines for emphasis.

 

“Alright, class,” he said. “Have a seat, quiet down, all that bollocks.”

 

Phil smirked. He  _ really _ liked this teacher.

 

“First of all, yes, I’m Mr. Howell, but please for the love of God do not call me that, it makes me feel old. You’ll only need to know it for conversations with the administration about how terrible I am--” he paused for laughter, which did come-- “but to my face, call me Dan.”

 

Dan casually sat atop the teacher’s desk, adopting the kind of posture that said “you can ask me anything.” It communicated that, while Dan was more experienced authority, he wasn’t any better than anyone else in the room, and he wouldn’t judge from on high like other instructors might.

 

By not seeking any power, Dan effectively held a lot of power over Phil.  _ I’d probably do anything he asked me to do, _ Phil thought.  _ Literally anything. _

 

A girl in the back raised her hand.

 

“Yes?” Dan said, looking in her direction.

 

“Are you really gay?” she said with a pout, her disappointment very obvious. The class sniggered at her expense.

 

“Yes, I am gay,” Dan replied. “No I’m not a pervert, no I’m not here to sleep with all your dads. However, if anyone here _has_ a cute single dad, feel free to give me his number.”

 

The students giggled more audibly.

 

“Seriously, though. I’m out and proud. If any of you thinks for one moment you might judge anyone in this room -- myself included -- for their sexuality, you can honestly leave right now. I don’t have the patience to deal with judgmental people.”

 

Dan paused just in case, but no one left the room. He gave the class a slight smile and nod in approval. Phil wondered how many students were judgmental but wanted to stay so they could keep looking at the pretty teacher.

 

“Good,” Dan continued. “If any of you feel like you need to chat with someone about your sexuality, I hope you feel you can come to me.”

 

Phil could have sworn Dan looked straight at him when he said that. Even if he did, it probably didn’t mean anything. Dan  _ had _ to look at some of the students when talking, Phil supposed; one of them may as well be him.

 

***

 

Monday and Tuesday were mostly about the mechanics of the whole sex thing - this is a penis, these are testicles, those are fallopian tubes, here’s what a menstrual period basically is. A review of all the need-to-know basics they’d learned years before, but now in more detail because they were older and  _ slightly _ more capable of hearing the term “gonad” without giggling. (But only slightly.)

 

Dan was very professional, using the medical terminology for everything. But with the images in Phil’s mind as Dan talked about “intercourse” he may as well have been using more pornographic terminology like “fucking” instead. 

 

On Monday and Tuesday night, Phil was unable to help but stroke himself to the thought of his teacher fucking him hard and rough, taking control, taking advantage. He liked imagining Dan pulling Phil’s hair back and fucking his throat, trying to talk him through it but being unable to stop all the loud keens, moans, and pleas that interrupted his speech. Phil liked the idea of someday making a man feel so good he couldn’t focus or talk properly anymore. If only he were brave enough to really go for it.

 

***

 

Class on Wednesday was strictly about reproduction. Phil found all the detailed explanations of ovulation, menstruation, and implantation both boring and gross. A horrible combination.

 

This was more than Phil would ever need, he thought. He had precisely zero intention of  _ ever _ having sex with anyone with a vagina. Baby creation - whether accidental or deliberate - was not something he ever saw in his future.

 

Phil shuddered and folded his arms. Rather than listen, he found it preferable to daydream about getting pounded by Dan, so that was what he did.

 

Unfortunately, Dan noticed Phil’s disengagement.

 

“Is there a problem?” he asked, looking Phil dead in the eye.

 

Phil blushed. Dan was talking to him.  _ Oh god. Oh shit, he asked a question. Fuck, he knows I wasn’t listening. _ “Um,” Phil stammered. “It’s just that, uh… I’m… I’m gay.”

 

“Yes, and?” Dan, frustrated, strode up to Phil’s desk. He stood in front of Phil, a commanding presence, and Phil could smell his cologne. Masculine, but clean, and comforting.  _ Warm. _ Phil gulped.

 

“I don’t need this,” Phil said dismissively, his hand gesturing vaguely at the whiteboard.

 

Dan glared down into Phil’s eyes. “See me after class,” he commanded.

 

The class broke into a chorus of scandalized “oooooh!” sounds.

 

“Shut it,” Dan said more-or-less playfully to the otherwise well-behaved class as he returned to the whiteboard and continued his lesson.

 

***

 

The bell rang.

 

“Alright class, you’re dismissed. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Not you, Lester. Keep your seat.”

 

Phil, who’d attempted to stand in the hopes that Dan had forgotten, sat back down.

 

Eventually, the class had filed out, and Phil found himself alone in the classroom with Dan.  _ Or… Mr. Howell. Oh god no I can’t call him that it only makes him hotter to call him that fuckfuckfuck-- _

 

Dan kicked the doorstop out from under the classroom door and closed it.

 

And then…  _ did he just lock the door? _

 

Suddenly, Phil’s throat felt tight. What if Mr. Howell was one of those teachers who traded better grades for sexual favors? Truth be told, Phil couldn’t decide if the idea scared or excited him. Phil felt the palms of his hands tingle and he knew they were sweating.

 

“Okay then, Phil…” Dan said, once again approaching Phil’s desk. “Do you know why you’re here?”

 

“To… have a talk about my attitude?”

 

Dan laughed. “No.” His voice lowered. “You’re here to earn extra credit. If you really are gay, then for the most part awareness of the female body and how it works isn’t exactly pertinent to your life. However, if you’re not going to know about the female body…”

 

Dan started unbuttoning his shirt. Phil’s eyes widened.

 

“...you should learn how the male body works as thoroughly as possible.”

 

Phil had to actively stave off the excitement he felt. “But…” he said hesitantly, “won’t you get fired for this?”

 

“Pretty low risk, since I’m only your teacher until Friday anyway,” Dan said. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

 

Phil nodded. “O...okay…”

 

Soon enough, Dan’s shirt was falling to the floor. “Stand up,” he said.

 

***

 

**Lesson One: Consent**

 

Phil did as commanded and faced his teacher. He took in the view of Dan’s shockingly nice arms and the v-shape of his torso. Lightly defined muscles made their presence just known underneath his soft, pliable skin. To Phil, this was the epitome of sexy. This was a geeky, indoor type of guy who put the effort into taking care of himself. The fact that he smelled absolutely incredible didn’t hurt, either.

 

“Right now,” Dan said, “I do not have consent to do anything, no matter how obviously turned on you are. Being physically responsive does not necessarily equate to consent. Understand?”

 

Phil nodded.

 

“Actually,” Dan said, breaking character from intense seductor to thoughtful adult. Phil found it oddly hot to see both sides of him. “First things first. How old are you?”

 

“I...uh… eighteen.”

 

Dan audibly sighed with relief. “Good. But… I still don’t have consent if you feel any pressure to do this.” He lowered his voice back down. His goal may have been to sound calming, but Phil just heard… sex. Pure sex in vocal form. “Do you feel pressured? You can tell me.”

 

Phil nodded, honestly worried that if he didn’t do whatever he was about to do, that he was going to fail the unit.

 

“Don’t be nervous.” Dan kept his voice low. “You’re free to leave at any time and study today’s material on your own so extra credit isn’t needed. This, what I’m doing now, is just hands-on tutoring for the extra credit questions on Friday’s exam. Nothing more.”

 

“If um… if the questions are things… y’know… things I can answer on paper,” Phil stammered, trying to hold on to the train of thought in his mind long enough to form a complete question, “then...why… why did you want to… y’know… make it hands-on?”

 

Dan looked Phil up and down, exhaling as he spoke, scarcely able to contain his desire. “Because I find you  _ very _ attractive, Phil.”

 

Phil trembled at the sound of it. He looked into Dan’s sparkling, lustful eyes. “Oh,” he breathed out, smiling the tiniest bit.

 

“Besides,” Dan continued with a mischievous smirk, his tone increasingly flirtatious. “I know  _ I _ learn better when a lesson is hands-on. Don’t you?”

 

Phil nodded, barely registering that Dan’s fingers were now undoing Phil’s shirt, too. Eventually, it was hanging open, leaving Phil’s chest exposed. He couldn’t tell if his nerves or the cool air of the classroom gave him goosebumps and made his nipples harden.

 

“So,” Dan said, pressing his body against Phil’s now-bare chest --  _ skin against skin oh my god,  _ Phil thought in a gleeful panic -- and wrapping his arms around him. “With all of that in mind, do I have your consent to continue?”

 

Phil nodded, following that up with a breathy “yes.”

 

Dan waited. Phil said nothing more.

 

“You’re forgetting something,” Dan finally said with a tiny, fond smile.

 

Phil looked confused.

 

“Consent goes both ways. Just ‘cause I’m coming on to you and unbuttoning your shirt and holding you… that doesn’t mean I want you to do anything sexual. Maybe I just want to make out or get coffee or talk. You don’t know.”

 

“Oh,” Phil said quietly, blushing. “Um… Do I have your consent?”

 

“Yes.” Dan smiled approvingly. His eyes flicked down to Phil’s lips, and back up to his eyes again. He put a hand on Phil’s cheek. “Kiss me,” he said.

 

Phil hesitated at first, leaning in slowly to avoid looking overly eager to kiss his teacher. Impatient, Dan rolled his eyes and swiftly closed the distance, giving Phil the permission he needed to let that eagerness of his show. Dan’s lips were chapped - it was a bit cold out these days, so that was to be expected - but not entirely dry. He tasted all the sweeter for being forbidden fruit of a sort. They explored one another’s mouths until Dan moved his hand down Phil’s chest and to his groin, where Phil’s hardness was  _ very _ very obvious.

 

***

 

**Lesson Two: Signs of Arousal**

 

Dan pulled off of the kiss suddenly, a wry grin on his face.

 

“So,” he said, his voice still low, “you’re turned on right now. What about your physiology is telling you that?”

 

“Um…” Phil said, trying to get his thoughts together. Shit, this really  _ was _ still a lesson. Okay. “I mean… I’m… I’m obviously hard, so…”

 

“Yes,” Dan said with an approving nod and the slightest smile. He unfastened Phil’s belt as he spoke. “We went over that in class yesterday. Blood has flowed into the shaft of your penis causing it to harden.” Dan unbuttoned and unzipped Phil’s trousers for easy access, and snaked his fingers down into the briefs he wore underneath. He brushed his fingertips over the bare skin of Phil’s erection, and Phil gasped. “The rigidity makes penetration easier,” Dan said quietly. “How else do you know you’re turned on?”

 

“I…” Phil’s breathing was shallow. “I don’t know.”

 

“Listen to your breathing,” Dan explained. “Short, rapid breaths.” Dan began to properly massage Phil’s cock, trying to get the right physical reaction.

 

“Oh,” Phil said, realizing he was nearly panting. Dan’s eyes flickered between Phil’s, moving side to side as if trying to decide which one he liked more. Eventually it seemed they gave up, choosing to gaze at the deepened pink color of Phil’s lips and cheeks instead. 

 

“And your face is slightly flushed,” Dan continued. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re quite gorgeous after all. So why are you blushing?” Dan’s voice was definitely lower, and that smirk -- that  _ damn _ smirk! -- was driving Phil mad. “Also, your pupils are dilated. It’s still quite bright in here, so the most likely explanation for all these symptoms is…” Dan grabbed Phil’s cock hard with his entire hand.

 

Phil gasped loudly. “Oh,  _ fuck _ …”

 

“...Sexual arousal.”

 

Phil gulped as Dan’s hand relaxed again. His neck felt tense. After that last comment, he couldn’t help but keep his face turned slightly away, avoiding eye contact.

 

“We kissed before,” Dan said, putting a finger to Phil’s jaw to turn his head to face him again. “What’s the purpose of that?” He was whispering now, or very nearly so. His breath danced across Phil’s lips, raising goosebumps that were visible on his neck and across his collarbone. Dan smirked again.

 

“Wh--what?” Phil asked, unable to help his sudden glance at Dan’s lips.

 

“Biologically, what is it a kiss does?”

 

“Um… it… it’s up for debate,” Phil said, trying to remember what they’d learned in class the day before, “but currently, um… scientists believe it’s a way for us to… uh… test for… compatible immunities?”

 

“Correct,” Dan said with a slight smile. “Very good. So you’re not always daydreaming and tuning me out.”

 

Phil shook his head slightly, giving an embarrassed smile.

 

Dan put his arms up on Phil’s shoulders. He smiled, more happily flirtatious now than darkly sexy, but still very hot. “Do I have consent to kiss you again?” he asked. “You know, for um. For science.”

 

“Y--yes.”

 

Dan leaned in, and Phil let his eyes flutter closed. His tongue lightly brushed Phil’s lips, asking for entrance. Phil didn’t quite take the hint though, so Dan parted his own lips just slightly. Soon enough, their tongues were dancing together, and Phil felt that warmth, electricity, and comfort that only comes from kissing a person whose immune system is a complement to your own. It was utterly blissful. The kiss lasted as long as Dan let it, but Phil had no sense of how long that was. Ten seconds, a year, who could tell?

 

Dan stared at Phil, panting for a moment. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “So what does that kiss tell you?” he asked.

 

“That um… if I  _ were _ able to get pregnant by you, the baby would be… uh… healthy, I guess?”

 

“Likely to survive to biological adulthood, yes,” Dan said. “Good.” Dan kissed Phil once more; just a short peck as a reward for answering correctly. Phil smiled. “What else did the kiss do?” Dan asked.

 

“My um… my breathing has deepened now,” Phil noted. “But it’s still fast.”

 

“You’re energizing yourself now,” Dan said. “Your body is preparing for sexual activity by increasing its oxygen intake. Like taking deep breaths before a sporting competition. You need focus and energy, so you’re readying yourself.”

 

“Who am I to let my body down by not having sex then?” Phil said with an awkward chuckle. He expected Dan to laugh, but instead Dan’s eyelids lowered halfway and Dan’s breath seemed to become shallower, as though Phil’s awkwardness were a turn-on.

 

Meanwhile, Phil definitely couldn’t help his continued glances at Dan’s lips. He wanted more.

 

“Are you thinking about what you want to do to me?” Dan asked.

 

“Yes,” Phil exhaled.

 

Dan leaned forward and whispered purposefully into Phil’s ear. “You  _ should _ be thinking about what I’m going to do to  _ you.” _

 

Phil began to imagine, now, Dan folding him over the edge of his desk and slamming his cock into him hard and fast. He imagined the pain and he helplessness, and how much he’d love it.

 

When Dan pulled back, he was smirking. “Your pupils are dilated again.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes, admittedly amused.

 

***

 

**Lesson Three: Turning Him On**

 

“Shirt off,” Dan demanded. Phil finally slid his unbuttoned shirt down off his shoulders.

 

Dan’s tone, commanding and dominant and clear, was getting Phil increasingly worked up. Dan was intimidating in an enticing way. Phil knew he was in no danger of being abused -- Dan was just a dominant lover who really knew what he was doing. After all, knowing about sex was his job. If Phil was going to lose his virginity today, he felt safer doing it with a sexual education teacher than anyone else. And he was downright excited to be doing it with  _ this _ sexual education teacher.

 

Sure, he felt  _ some _ fear. But it was the kind of fear you feel on a theme park ride. You know you’ll be safe, and it’ll be fun, but you’re just not sure what’s going to happen exactly. So perhaps fear was the wrong word, perhaps… ah, yes...

 

_ Thrill. _

 

Phil found this  _ thrilling. _

 

As Phil stood, waiting for his next command, Dan cleared items off the desk. Phil watched, and started to picture being bent over the desk like in his fantasies.

 

“Sorry if the surface of the desk is cold,” Dan said quietly as he sauntered Phil’s way, running his eyes up from Phil’s navel to his chest, then to his neck, then finally to the gorgeous blue eyes he’d been having such a hard time looking away from for days. He cleared his throat.

 

“Next question,” he finally said. “What’s an erogenous zone?”

 

_ Fuck. Still school. _ “An area of the body with heightened sensitivity to sexual stimulation,” Phil said, regurgitating the definition found in their textbook.

 

“In your own words, Phil,” Dan said disapprovingly. His eyes narrowed slightly. Phil hadn’t realized his cock could possibly get any harder, but today had been full of surprises.

 

“The places a person most wants to be touched during sex. The places that feel the best.”

 

Dan’s face softened. “Where do  _ you _ like to be touched?”

 

Phil opened his mouth to speak, nervous about sharing this truth with Dan. “I… I don’t know.”

 

Dan’s brow furrowed the tiniest bit. “Why not?”

 

“I’m a virgin.”

 

The look that appeared on Dan’s face was mischievous, nearly predatory. “Alright then. We’ll start at the top and work our way down. On the desk. Now.”

 

Phil marched dutifully to the desk, laying down on it. It was cold against his bare back, but not for long. Dan quickly took charge and removed the trousers and briefs that still protected Phil’s modesty, leaving the poor young man naked and vulnerable. But Phil couldn’t help loving this particular type of vulnerability. Dan was so capable, so sure, and so god damned attractive.

 

Dan said nothing as he slowly ran his hands down Phil’s body as though worshipping it on some sort of altar. Phil struggled to keep control of his breathing while Dan explored his body inch by inch, taking stock of the moments his breath would hitch. Dan made a mental map of Phil’s body, learning where he most liked to be touched. 

 

His shoulder, near the base of his neck. Touching here made Phil tremble and breathe out a shaky sigh, and covered him in goosebumps. 

 

His nipples. Phil hissed a breath in when Dan brushed against them. As an experiment, Dan pinched one slightly, and Phil moaned a quick “ah!” at the feeling. 

 

The area of his stomach just under the navel. This made Phil sigh out a quiet hum, and Dan smiled.

 

Finally, Dan reached Phil’s inner thigh. When Dan’s fingers got there, Phil whimpered.

 

“You like that?” Dan asked, continuing to stroke the inside of Phil’s legs.

 

“Oh fuck god yes  _ fuck yes.” _

 

Dan snickered and pushed Phil’s legs apart, moving to the end of the desk and standing between Phil’s knees. Phil inhaled sharply, keeping his mouth shut.

 

“What if I do this?” Dan asked, and knelt down. He kissed inside Phil’s thighs, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin there and flicking his tongue against it.

 

“Oh my god Dan _ fuck,” _ Phil moaned.

 

Dan had originally intended to quiz Phil on his own erogenous zones to bring the point home, to make sure his lessons were getting through. But Phil’s skin tasted incredible and he didn’t want to stop for long enough.

 

“I love the sounds you make,” he muttered desperately instead of asking Phil any questions. He licked up Phil’s thigh until he reached his balls, sucking just enough to take them partway into his mouth.

 

Phil gasped loudly, his eyes widening, his whole body tensing up. “Oh my god, yes!”

 

Dan smirked as he watched Phil’s fully hardened cock twitch. On the very tip of it, he saw what he was hoping to see. Precum leaking out. Time for the next lesson.

 

**Lesson Four: Safe Sex**

 

Dan lightly brushed his finger over the tip of Phil’s cock, scooping up the tiny bit of precum and holding it up. “Do you know what this is?” he asked. Before Phil could answer, he licked it seductively off his finger and slowly closed his eyes. “Mmm,” he said.

 

“Oh fuck,” Phil moaned, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Um. Pre… precum?”

 

Dan glared at him as he began unbuckling his belt. “Use the proper terminology or I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened, both in fear of punishment and because watching Dan finish undressing himself was bewitching. “Um. Pre-ejaculate,” he finally answered.

 

“That’s right,” Dan said, removing his underwear and kicking them off towards the corner. He was completely naked now, and Phil was getting increasingly flustered. “What’s it for?”

 

“To adjust the pH balance of the, um.. the urethra so… so sperm cells can survive when er… when I-- when I get off.”

 

Dan giggled. “You’re so cute. So shy talking about sex.” He crawled up on top of the desk slowly, approaching Phil’s face with his own, hovering above Phil’s virgin body on all fours. “When I’m done with you,” he said quietly, “you won’t be so shy anymore.”

 

Phil whimpered out of a combination of fear, pleasure, and excitement.

 

“Now,” Dan asked, “what did I do wrong a moment ago?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ll give you a hint.” Dan put his finger in his mouth again, keeping things seductive. Phil tried not to get distracted.

 

“Oh, um… my um… stuff. Pre-ejaculate.”

 

Dan smiled approvingly.

 

“You licked it,” Phil continued. “And… that would be dangerous if I weren’t a virgin.”

 

“Never do that,” Dan said. His tone was commanding, but he kept the volume low. “Even if someone tells you they’re a virgin. I mean, I trust  _ you. _ You’re cute and I’m fucking  _ weak _ in the face of a guy like you. But you can’t trust everyone.”

 

Phil nodded. “Okay,” he said breathlessly, trying to internalize the idea that apparently he was literally irresistible to Dan.

 

Dan climbed off Phil to retrieve something from his rolling briefcase. From this vantage point, Phil could see it was full of folders, papers, a laptop, and… oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

When Dan’s hand emerged from the bag, he was holding two condoms and a bottle of Durex lube. Phil’s mind was suddenly racing a mile a minute. Suddenly, this was real.  _ Oh god this is actually going to happen my teacher is going to fuck me oh god oh god oh god-- _

 

“What does ‘safe sex’ mean exactly?” Dan asked.

 

“It means… practicing sexual intercourse… um… safely?”

 

Dan looked at Phil with a frustrated expression. “Get on your hands and knees,” he said sternly.

 

“Wh… why?”

 

“I told you. If you give incorrect answers, you need to be punished. Do I have your consent to punish you?”

 

“Um…” Phil awkwardly turned himself over in order to get on all fours on the desk. “What would punishment entail… exactly?”

 

“Spanking you,” Dan said, the smirk obvious in his voice alone. Phil’s cock twitched.

 

“Yes,” Phil sighed desperately. “Yes, please.”

 

“Tell me to stop if it hurts too much. That’s one aspect of safe sex, you realize. It’s more than using protection like condoms. It’s this too.”

 

Dan’s hand made swift contact with one of Phil’s ass cheeks and Phil’s breath went in as a gasp and out as a desperate keen.

 

“Oooh,” Dan singsonged. “You’re into this.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Howell. God yes.”

 

Dan breathed in through his teeth and smacked Phil’s ass again. “No,” he reprimanded. “I told the class to call me Dan.”

 

“Sorry... Mr. Howell.”

 

Phil was deliberately provoking him. Dan held back an intrigued giggle as he slapped Phil one more time. Phil moaned again.

 

“So,” Dan said, giving Phil’s ass a quick massage before pulling his hand away. “Another aspect of safety is making sure you’re properly lubricated.”

 

“Lubricated… um… where, exactly?”

 

Dan let his finger trace a circle around Phil’s entrance, but he didn’t insert it. He just teased the sensitive skin there. “Exactly where you think,” he cooed. “If I don’t lubricate both my finger and your arse, it could cause damage internally. If you were to get a proper rug burn in there or if you started bleeding, it could become infected and we don’t want that.”

 

“No,” Phil agreed.

 

“Sex needs to be safe in order to be sexy. You agree?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Phil heard a click, and then a moment later felt a moistened, pleasantly cool finger pressed against his rim.

 

“Is this okay?” Dan asked.

 

“Yes,” Phil whined, desperately curious about what this would feel like. “Yes, please.”

 

Dan slid his finger in slowly, to the top knuckle at first. “Relax,” Dan said, his voice quiet and reassuring. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Phil nodded and breathed, doing his best to relax every muscle.

 

Dan continued sliding his finger in until it could go no further. “I want to show you something,” he said. Suddenly Dan rocked his finger forward just a little bit, and Phil felt something like electricity jolt through him.

 

“Oh my fucking god!” he cried out.

 

“That’s the prostate,” Dan said. “It’s a gland that produces one of the components of semen, and helps project semen out when you orgasm. Which is why, for many men, it’s basically a g-spot.” Dan rocked his finger forward again, pressing onto Phil’s prostate one more time. Phil gasped loudly.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck please do that again,” Phil whined.

 

“What, you mean this?” Dan said, and did it again. Phil cried out and white-knuckled the edge of the desk. “Fuck, I love hearing you moan like that,” Dan said. “It’s getting harder and harder to teach you without just fucking you.”

 

“Fuck me then,” Phil said, too intoxicated by how turned on he was to be timid right then.

 

Dan pulled his finger out gently, but eagerly. “Scoot back toward me. Chest on the desk, feet on the floor.”

 

Phil did as commanded, presenting his ass for Dan to take advantage of.

 

“Safe sex does mean condoms too, of course. Turn your head to face me and watch me put it on. That way you know how to.”

 

Phil did as instructed, loving being commanded like this. Dan looked unbelievably sexy as he opened the condom packet with his teeth. He pulled the condom out and touched it to his tip. He pinched the end of it to leave a small reservoir, then rolled the edges down so the rubber covered his rather impressive cock.

 

“Remember what I said about relaxing,” he said when he was finished.

 

Phil nodded and turned his head back, facing away from Dan and thinking about how nice it was to be losing his purity to such a capable, beautiful, authoritative man.

 

Dan didn’t hesitate to push into Phil. He went slowly, but he wasn’t timid at all. He didn’t pause. He just kept moving forward until his hips were right against Phil’s.

 

His teacher was fucking him. _ Oh my god I’m actually getting fucked by my hot sex ed teacher what the fuck is happening this is amazing am I dreaming I can’t-- _

 

Phil gasped as Dan pulled out then shoved himself back in again. Skin slapped against skin in a way that nearly knocked the breath out of Phil’s lungs.

 

“Aah!” he moaned loudly. He hadn’t been that loud all afternoon. Dan’s eyes widened, and he quickly reached a hand forward around Phil’s face to cover his mouth.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan hissed, his voice hitching rhythmically and his hand pulling Phil’s head back as he repeatedly thrust his dick into Phil’s tight virgin ass. “Bite my hand if you have to, but fucking keep quiet. This is  _ still _ against the rules you know.”

 

Phil let out a high-pitched whimper in affirmative response, scarcely able to believe how much he enjoyed the slight stinging pain, the feeling of being filled up, and the repeated contact with his prostate -- that magical “on” button that seemed to activate every cell in his body.

 

Not that he wasn’t already feeling so completely alive after the hour of educational foreplay he’d just gotten.

 

“You like that?” Dan said, and Phil realized there was a hand on his dick.

 

“Mm-hmm,” he squeaked out from behind Dan’s fingers.

 

“Get yourself off,” Dan said, letting go of Phil’s face and cock and moving his grip to Phil’s hips. “I want leverage.”

 

Dan started fucking into Phil harder and faster, pulling Phil’s body back toward him so he could hit harder and deeper. Phil’s mouth opened, but he did his best to stay quiet. He started jerking himself off, holding onto the desk for dear life with his unoccupied hand.

 

“Oh fuck Dan,” he panted. “Yes, god, yes, don’t stop…”

 

“Are you close, baby?”

 

Phil shuddered at the sound of Dan calling him that. He fucking loved it. “Yeah…”

 

“That’s right,” Dan spurred him on. “Cum all over the desk, love. Cum for me. Show me how much you like it.”

 

It wasn’t long before Dan’s dirty talk pushed Phil over the edge. His eyes scrunched tightly shut, and he spilled his seed all over the teacher’s desk. “Dan, fuck, yes!” he cried.

 

At the sound of his own name coming from the mouth of this formerly so innocent student, Dan reached his own peak. His thrusts stuttered, and he held onto Phil’s hips so his cum could shoot into him as deeply as possible. He grunted with a closed mouth, unable to keep quiet. Phil’s ass had felt amazing around him. 

 

He wanted to fuck him again. So, so badly.

 

They both panted, sticky with cum and sweat and lube, and fought to regain breath and balance.

 

“So,” Dan asked as his cock softened. “Do you think you understand the male body a bit better now?”

 

Phil, unable to properly speak yet, nodded.

 

Dan pulled out and put his pants back on, and Phil eventually stood. He immediately felt Dan’s cum begin to drip down his leg, but Dan was already at the ready with a handful of tissues to help him with that. “Get dressed while I clean up the desk, yeah?” Dan said to him. Phil nodded. 

 

While Phil finished cleaning himself up and getting dressed, Dan -- still half-naked -- got some disinfectant cleaner out of a shopping bag that was under the desk and dutifully cleaned up any trace of what they’d done.

 

Phil’s brow furrowed. “How prepared  _ were _ you for today?”

 

Dan blushed. “Honestly… I’ve been prepared since yesterday.”

 

Phil blinked. “You… what?”

 

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to keep you after for tutoring on the extra credit questions. You being spacey today… that was just lucky for me.”

 

“I um… you… you’re still shirtless.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Maybe that’ll make it easier for me to ask you out for coffee this weekend.”

 

Phil felt like the slightest breath could knock him over. “Hell yes,” he said emphatically.

 

Dan smiled and put away his cleaning supplies. He finished getting dressed and turned toward Phil.

 

“Good job this afternoon, Lester. I think you’re going to do just fine on Friday’s exam.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Howell -- I mean,  _ Dan. _ ”

 

Dan smirked. “Be careful there. Or I’ll have to punish you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to my beta reader for helping me with the fic's general tone problem, and for cheering me on. This was a very hard fic to write but I think I pulled it off. :D


End file.
